powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 54: Giluke Grand Explosion!
is the fifty-fourth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the seventh episode of the Changeman endgame, featuring the final battle against General Giluke and his transformation into his final form. Synopsis Giluke descends in the Gozmard in a final attempt to destroy Earth, harming the Changeman and giving them an opportunity to finally stop him. Plot Super Guiluke waits before Bazuu for instruction. Bazuu laments, angry that there's a survivor of Heath, and that furthermore, he's become the chief to the Changeman, assisting in opposing him. Super Guiluke attempts to appease him, saying that with their base no longer existing, they should pose no further threat. Bazuu gives him the order to proceed. "Ruin the Earth. Obliterate Changeman and any impudent aliens. Let the universe be warned of the last days of those who oppose me," Bazuu coldly orders. Guiluke bows, setting the Gozmard's course for Earth. The Gozmard's arrival causes a massive storm, lightning striking the flying Shuttlebase, forcing it to make an emergency landing. Ibuki and the others arrive to the fallen ship, Ibuki nervously worried for the Changemen's safety. Hiryuu apologizes profusely for ruining the important, last standing Shuttlebase. Ibuki informs them that the atmospheric response is being caused by the Gozmard, Gator confirming that it's arrived on Earth. Super Guiluke stands, basking in his own glory, smiling at a town he's leveled as the Changeman arrive. "As long as there's a Changeman, this star is protected," Dragon tells the condescending Super Guiluke, who then unrelentlessly sends his attack their way. Suddenly, one of his attacks is intercepted by a beam, as Yui Ibuki jumps before the five. Super Guiluke and Yui Ibuki fire at each other, the attack causing both sides to collapse. None too pleased, Guiluke orders for the Gozmard to attack, prompting Yui Ibuki to urgently order retreat, knowing very well they couldn't handle multiple similar attacks. Meanwhile, the others return to ask the status of the Shuttlebase's repairs. Hayate says if the Shuttlebase is repaired, they can simply ram into the Gozmard. "By the time it's finished being repaired, Japan will be destroyed," Yuuma sarcastically laments. "It's mortifying, having your hands tied while the enemy's up in the air somewhere," Mai says. "Don't we have any means to get to the Gozmard," Hiryuu asks Ibuki, taking his frustration out on him, the man looking down regrettably. Just then, Gator recalls a Gozma Fighter ship left abandoned, the others excited to hear this as Hiryuu presses him to lead them to it. They follow Gator as he leads them to the location of a fallen ship. He tells them he had to make an emergency landing, but the repair is simple and the ship should more than get them to the Gozmard. Hiryuu urgently asks Gator to repair it as fast as possible, while Yuuma feels uncertain about flying in a broken down thing. Hiryuu is in the cockpit with Gator as the engine turns over, the others rejoicing. Gator then informs him that only one can go. "OK, I'll going, so get out," Hiryuu says casually to Gator. "Since when can you pilot this," Gator asks. "You have a wife and two children...now hurry and get out," Hiryuu tells him, pushing Gator to the exit. Hiryuu sets in the controls as the others call for him in worry to stop and he departs, ignoring them. Nana shrieks for Tsurugi, transforming herself into light, floating to the ship to stow away. Now transformed, the fighter ship nears the Gozmard as Dragon prepares to dock and sneak aboard. Meanwhile, Super Guiluke sits in the Gozmard, raising a glass of wine in celebration of his imminent victory. Hearing a noise, he looks to the windows of the ship, catching a glimpse of Change Dragon's reflection in the window's glass. He turns around a moment too late, as Dragon lunges forward, stabbing him through the chest with Change Sword. Super Guiluke returns attack, the blast sending Dragon backwards, falling. "Fool. Do you think I can be killed so easily," he growls weakly, sending further attack to the collapsed Dragon. "Dragon," Nana calls out as she jumps before him, fighting off the attack. The forces cause for the Gozmard's controls to malfunction, leading the ship to crash land back on Earth. Super Guiluke and Gyodai stumble weakly from the Gozmard, while the other two are still on board. Dragon has become Tsurugi as he awakens from falling unconscious in the crash, Nana lying on Tsurugi's chest. He shakes Nana in attempt to awaken her, the first few attempts going unheard until she awakens with a smile. They sit, weakly. "What are you doing here," he asks. She tells him that she stowed away as Tsurugi departed, saying she figured it would be safe if they went together. He tells her, both worried and delighted, that it was a rash decision. "Even so, I didn't want you to die...if you died, I would..." she can't bring herself to finish, hugging Hiryuu near tears. Ibuki and the others approach the fallen Gozmard. Ibuki then orders for them to board the Gozmard, for the secrets to defeat Bazuu will surely be found there. As they approach, Super Guiluke emerges. "You're not setting one foot within the Gozmard," he warns them, changing himself into Space Beast Soldier Girasu. The others are stunned at his devotion, the horrible sight of him, knowing the battle that lies ahead. Just then, Hiryuu joins, telling Ibuki to quickly get aboard the Gozmard and leave the rest to them. Ibuki nods, calling for Gator and Shiima to join him. The five transform and fight through Hidora, while Ibuki, Shiima, Nana, and Gator briefly assist them in defeating Hidora. They then make their way to the Gozmard, Girasu firing a violent attack to them. Girasu dives down to them, Shiima harshly blocking his attacks with her sword as Ibuki jumps to her rescue. Girasu again fires at them and they collapse, Dragon taking notice and jumping before Girasu and crossing swords. Dragon urges Ibuki to quickly get to the ship and he leads the others in boarding the ship, joining Nana. Ibuki begins searching the ship for clues of Bazuu battle plans. The five fight a losing battle with Girasu, realizing that he's the strongest Space Beast Soldier they ever opposed. Dragon recalls the wound he gave him earlier, telling the others to target that area. They do so, stabbing him in the area simultaneously with Change Sword. Stumbling in pain, they use the chance to attack with Power Bazooka, successfully defeating him. Once giant, Girasu sets his sights on attacking the Gozmard, just the Shuttlebase is finally repaired and the Changeman call upon Change Robo. They're finally rid of Girasu upon using the Dengeki Ken on his weak point. Those aboard the Gozmard rejoice upon Guiluke's defeat, Ibuki quickly focusing his attention on searching. He flicks a switch on the Gozmard control panel, screens of information rolling past the monitors. Before anyone is able to get a look at it, the Gozmard suddenly becomes activated by Bazuu's ray, beginning to fly on its own. The Changeman board the Shuttlebase along with the remaining Gator family. "We must catch up with the Gozmard and save everyone," Dragon affirms, as the Shuttlebase flies into space in hot pursuit of the Gozmard. The Changeman are bravely running towards their last battle with Star King Bazuu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *With the death of the final Gozma general, the ending is changed in this episode after the Bazoo scene to a shot of the Gozmard rampaging and a shot of Change Robo posing. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda